Usuario discusión:Estapermitido
categoria Tu mismo puedes quitar las categorias una pregunta como atrapaste la mariposa social porque es la unica mariposa que a mis sims le falta atrapar ninguno la atrapo te agradeceria si me dijieras como la conseguiste. Mariposa social?, revisa bien el nombre y podre ayudarte. esta ahi abajo te puse la direccion, dice mariposa social es la ultima de la lista de mariposas. seria la verde con 4 puntos amarillos y que abajo parece que con las alas formara una v al reves. es la unica que ningun sims la atrapo por eso te pregunto gracias por contestarme http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Bichos_(Caza) amigo soy yo otra vez mi nombre es leo, buscando encontre el nombre del parche que es Sims 2 Patch 1.2.0.355 ahora lo voy a probar despues si la atrapo te vuelvo a escribir aca, el parche tambien da otros beneficios despues te contesto si me funciono saludos. perdon por lo de la letra pero como copie y pege no puedo sacar la letra en negrita o mayuscula HO Hola wuau como le hisite para consegir todos los metales en todas sus formas?? usaste el truco de el cofre bueno me agregas en sims 3 me llamo li34 Apoyo en Simspedia Hola! Veo que has estado mejorando la informacion de "Los Sims 3: Y las cuatro estaciones", que tal si entre los 2 nos apoyamos para mejorar Simspedia con su respectiva informacion, actualmente estoy trabajando en las Familias de Riverview, pero todas las paginas que he echo actualmente se mantienen como "Esbozo" ya que solo he usado la informacion que tengo y es muy poca. Contestame para ver que mas paginas mejoramos. Suerte. ~~Uniterno~~ Ok, entiendo, yo me encargo de todo lo que necesite una revision y agrego unas cosas de vez en cuando, yo solo te decia, por que como dices es importante arreglar las cosas que los Novatos hacen, por ahora mis ediciones de las Familias son completamente deficientes, por que no tengo mucha informacion, pero con el tiempo las mejorare. Mucha Suerte. Si cambias de opinion y quieres ayudarme a mejorar todo lo referente a Simspedia avisame. ~~Uniterno~~ Ausencia Hola "Estapermitido"! Te doy las gracias por ocuparte tan bien de la Simspedia, ojalá te hubiera ayudado, pero me había bloqueado por pelearme con un analfabeta, bueno, eso no importa. Prometo que seguiré aportando, y también te recomiendo que pidas un cargo en la administración, creo que eres el único competente en ello y que ayudarías mucho a la wikia en la adm. Además, no he visto muchos administradores activos, y la última vez que vi a uno hacer algo grande, fue el borrar los tan útiles blogs. Saludos. Thewarrior222 (discusión) 13:01 9 ene 2013 (UTC) ¿Por donde empezar...? Hola, soy Juan y queria que me orientes en una gran duda que tengo: ¿Porque donde comienzo comprando las expansiones y packs de los sims? Es que me he comprado Los Sims y Al Caer la noche, pero ahora quiero rmar lo coleccion completa. ¿La armo a mi gusto (me compro las expansiones en cualquier orden) o empiezo por el principio (Trotamundos, Triunfadores, etc) ? Gracias 201.251.134.192 18:44 8 feb 2013 (UTC)Juan Hola, soy Carmela. Yo te contesto. Primero, te voy a decir que es mucho más conveniente descargarlas legal o ilegalmente, yo lo hago legalmente, pero te conviene más descargarlo. Segundo, no hace falta hacerlo en orden. Eso creo, yo me las instalé creo que haciendo mi propio orden, es decir, creo que no lo hice en orden. Pero no me acuerdo porque lo hice hace mucho. Espero haberte ayudado. Gracias. --'ILuvSims3 (discusión) 18:55 8 feb 2013 (UTC)' Gracias veré que hacer. Pero tengo otra pregunta ¿a hora de instalarla, lo tengo que hacer en orden (desde Trotamoundos , Diseño y Tecnologia, Triunfadores, etc )? 201.251.134.192 00:13 9 feb 2013 (UTC)Juan Mensaje sobre las votaciones de revalidación de Admins Hola Estapermitido. Solo quería avisarte que se han abierto unas votaciones sobre la revalidación para los admins , es decir si conservar su cargo o no. Esta es http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/SimsPedia:Votaciones/2013/Revalidaci%C3%B3n_de_administradores La pregunta en esta votación es:¿Estas de acuerdo que pierda su cargo? Las respuestas serán: A favor si estas de acuerdo en que pierda su cargo o En contra si estas de acuerdo con que conserve su cargo. Tienes que poner tu respuesta para cada admin. Si tienes alguna duda me dejas un mensaje en mi discusión. Luis cl (discusión) 20:02 13 feb 2013 (UTC) Hierbas Hola, puedes agregar la siguiente hierba en el listado de hierbas, se llama Hoja Verde. La imagen la subire ahora mismo. Gracias Invitación a un proyecto Hola Estapermitido. Con el usuario Luis cl y con Josecedenho tenemos pensado hacer un proyecto que consiste en recrear los barrios, casas y sims de Las Rarezas con Los Sims 3. Nos preguntábamos si vos podrías hacer los barrios, porque resulta que no tenemos a nadie para que los haga y nosotros no sabemos cómo hacerlos. Si puedieras ayudarnos, estaríamos agradecidos contigo. En caso de que quieras participar, escribime en mi discusión o en la de Luis. Ya te explicaremos como funciona todo. Saludos cordiales, VickySims (discusión) 14:27 26 feb 2013 (UTC)VickySims Pregunta Una consulta ahorita mismo tu puedes entrar a el chat por que cuando yo entro aparece todo pero no sale la bienvenida y tampoco mi nombre. Nota: que opinas del el mensaje de arriba el que te envió vicky sobre el proyecto Te unirás o no? Luis cl (discusión) 19:02 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Re:Rarezas Hola Estapermitido. Bien ese barrio que me pasaste si lo había visto pero la verdad que no me gusta ademas mi plan es el siguiente: Recrear el barrio las rarezas fusionado con la universidad Politécnica La Fiesta Como el barrio las rarezas hay un camino principal que va a lo largo de el mapa y no se ve en donde termina sus extremos entonces pienso conectar un extremo con la universidad en el mismo mapa y el otro extremo de las rarezas pienso hacer una parte inventada para poner las cosas de los sims 3 (ejem:Ayuntamiento, Hospital, etc.) Bien espero haberme dejado entender cualquier duda me dejas un mensaje y la verdad me gustaría saber si sabes manejar la herramienta crea tu mundo por que necesito a alguien que sepa para que pueda reconstruir este barrio. Luis cl (discusión) 19:35 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Re:Userbox bleh! gracias! TheWarrior22 (discusión) 22:04 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Mensaje Entra a el chat. Luis cl (discusión) 20:58 5 mar 2013 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la bienvenida.PD: si no hablas español ya te lo pongo en ingles --No lo olvides...... hay seme olvido XD (discusión) 23:19 5 mar 2013 (UTC)--No lo olvides...... hay seme olvido XD (discusión) 23:19 5 mar 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the bienvenida.PD: if you do not speak Spanish and I put it in English --No lo olvides...... hay seme olvido XD (discusión) 23:19 5 mar 2013 (UTC)--No lo olvides...... hay seme olvido XD (discusión) 23:19 5 mar 2013 (UTC) ¿Por qué en inglés? Hola Estapermitido, aquí Carmela. Me preguntaba por qué cuando en la discusión de Master, él hizo su primera edicion en el artículo de "Genio", apareció el mensaje automático, fue tuyo, pero, ¿por qué apareció en inglés y no en castellano si estamos en la Simspedia en Español? Cualquier cosa a mi discusión. Gracias. -- ILuvSims3 (discusión) 00:52 6 mar 2013 (UTC) Chat Entra a el chat ahora es importante. Luis cl (discusión) 19:03 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola Estapermitido, he desactivado el bloqueo a la IP 83.49.242.77 porque no le habías avisado de lo que hizo estuvo mal. Recuerda que si vandalizó, se le avisa, si lo vuelve a hacer, nuevamente le avisas y si lo vuelve hacer, lo bloqueas. Mira SimsPedia:Plantillas de aviso a usuario para más información. Saludos.-- Chamaleon 23:24 18 mar 2013 (UTC) ¿Porque Adiós? Estapermitido, por favor presume buena fe y trata de calmarte, recuerda que tu en el chat diste tu veredicto y te fuiste, mientras los otros dieron su otro veredicto, por lo tanto hemos llegado a otro acuerdo que es hacer estadísticas de las ediciones de anónimos primero y según ello, evaluamos el cómo proteger los artículos populares y que mientras tanto, no se aplicarán las protecciones preventivas. Te recomiendo que antes de hacer una rabieta en mi discusión, pregunte en que quedamos con el resto de miembros de la junta del chat para mantenerte informado. Si no te gustó el acuerdo, muy bien puedes irte de SimsPedia sin ningun problema, no me importa, pero el acuerdo ya es oficial.-- Chamaleon 20:10 29 mar 2013 (UTC) Bloqueo left|48pxUsted ha sido bloqueado temporalmente para evitar que siga editando en SimsPedia como resultado de sus perturbadoras ediciones. Usted es libre de hacer ediciones constructivas después de que el bloqueo haya expirado, pero ten en cuenta que el vandalismo (incluyendo borrado página o añadir un texto al azar), el spam, la desinformación deliberada, violaciones de privacidad, ataques personales, y violaciones repetidas de las políticas de SimsPedia no será tolerado. Si consideras que este bloqueo es erróneo, copia y pega [http://es.sims.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_discusi%C3%B3n:Estapermitido?action=edit&section=new aquí] la plantilla especificando claramente los motivos. Ten en cuenta que, mientras estés bloqueado, solo debes usar esta página de discusión para solicitar tu desbloqueo. Cualquier otro uso puede tener como consecuencia la protección de esta. La duración de su bloqueo es: 3 días.-- Chamaleon 01:46 30 mar 2013 (UTC) Que paso? Hola Estapermitido. Que paso porque te fuiste?,asi de repente ,si eras uno de los mas colaboradores,fue por lo de las protecciones?. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 16:06 30 mar 2013 (UTC) Volviste?! Acabo de ver que estás editando... ¡¿Volviste?! No te das una idea del salto que acabo de pegar cuando ví el "editado por Estapermitido hace 6 minutos". Era hora de que volvieras... (?) Nicolás (Discusión) 01:52 28 jun 2013 (UTC) Volviste Hola Estapermitido. He visto que has editado y reactivaste tu cuenta,es una buena noticia. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 23:31 7 jul 2013 (UTC) chat entra al chat. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 04:00 13 jul 2013 (UTC) Artículo «Muerte por deshidratación» demasiado reducido leftHola, Estapermitido. Estamos encantados de que SimsPedia haya atraído tu atención y de que te hayas interesado en contribuir en ella. No obstante, el artículo «Muerte por deshidratación» no cuenta con la información mínima necesaria para poder permanecer en SimsPedia, por lo que sería recomendable que ampliaras su contenido desarrollándolo e incluyendo información útil en él. Para realizar este cometido se dispone de un mes de plazo, a partir del cual, si nadie ha ampliado el contenido del artículo, este será eliminado por un administrador. Si tienes alguna duda sobre esto, puedes dejarme un mensaje en mi página de discusión y con gusto te ayudaré. o podrías acudir con algún administrador listado en la página, que te asistirán en todo lo que necesites. Saludos, y buena suerte en tus ediciones. Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 04:10 16 jul 2013 (UTC) Sí, ya sé que es estúpido, pero tengo que ponerte el aviso :P Re Hola Estapermitido. Bien he visto la plantilla que has creado y la apruebo como plantilla oficial de Los Sims 4 y sus futuras expansiones. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 16:24 16 jul 2013 (UTC) Plantilla Sims 4 ¡Hola! Perdón que te moleste tanto, te quería comentar algo de la plantilla. Abajo de la foto, por más que pongas el texto inmediatamente después del }} de la plantilla, queda un espacio de tamaño considerable entre la foto y el texto. Quise arreglarlo, pero sé poco y nada de plantillas, entonces te digo a vos a ver si podés. Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 17:32 16 jul 2013 (UTC) Archivos destacados Con Luis y Vicky decidimos cambiar tanto el Artículo como el Archivo destacado de la Portada (convengamos que SimCity ya está bastante viejo) y nos (me) dí cuenta que SimsPedia:Archivos destacados tenía el enlace pero no dirigía a ningún lado, así que la cree muy por encima, pero no sé mucho de wikicódigo y te quería pedir sí podías mejorarla para que quede más decente. ¡Gracias!, y ¡perdón por ser tan molesto! Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 21:16 18 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola, Soy SkylarGothic, una reciente usuaria. He creado hace poco un concurso, titulado El sim más feo, y te invito ha que participes. El resto de información esta aquí: Concurso:El sim más feo. Espero que te animes ha participar y ¡que gane el más creativo! Saludos, SkylarGothic 17:02 26 jul 2013 (UTC) Chat Conectate al chat. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 02:28 30 jul 2013 (UTC) Autorrevisado thumb ¡Hola! Decidí darte el permiso de autorrevisado, ya que sé que editás bien y no considero necesario tener que revisarte. Espero que no me reten por esto. Te tengo que decir eso de que no abuses de tu cargo, o se te será sacado, que leas SimsPedia:Autorrevisados y todo eso que doy por hecho ya sabés. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 17:08 31 jul 2013 (UTC) Senado (?) Se disolvió el Senado, de ahora en más su rol lo cumple el Subforo:Propuestas Nicolás (Mi discusión)'' 21:22 21 ago 2013 (UTC) Re Hola EP. Pues aqui no es el lugar para contarte todo lo que esta pasando pero te digo que es grave y que si me ves en el chat entra de inmediato. Luis Simspedia (discusión) 20:48 22 ago 2013 (UTC)